


Carpe Noctem

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [96]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, foreign word or phrase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: wow:- Use a non-English word/s in the text.Dean's on a roll this week as far as girls are concerned.





	Carpe Noctem

Sam looked up from his book to glance at Dean who was climbing the stairs. 'Off again? That's three times this week!'

'Carpe Noctem, dude. Seize the night,' his brother replied.

:

Sam huffed. 'More like seize the woman, in your case.'

'Keep that green-eyed monster in check, little brother. Not everyone can possess the allure of my awesome body.'

'Phfft,' Sam interjected. 'If it gets you through the night...!'

'It certainly does, and very pleasurably too! Not to mention when they set their eyes on my sculptured abs.'

'Abs? You don't have a six-pack, Dean. Your belly's flat!'

:

'By the time they've drowned a few purple nurples, they wouldn't notice if I turned into a demon.'

'Misogynist,' Sam declared with an eye-roll.

'Who me? You've got the wrong guy, Sammy!' Dean replied with a grin. 'I worship the female sex, from the hair on their pretty heads to the toes on their feet! So, I'm gonna Carpe Noctem while you little bro- Carpe Librum!'


End file.
